


Homework Helpers

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: PSon Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, PSon Fluff Bingo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm and Gil often help their daughter with her homework.(For the square "Helping with homework" on my bingo card.)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: PSon Fluff Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Homework Helpers

Malcolm never put his foot down and said no to tutors, not explicitly, though he prefers being able to help her himself. He’s well aware that his and Gil’s hours don’t allow for them to be home all the time, and when they are home, there’s no guarantee that either of them will be able to help Maria with her homework the older she gets. Right now it’s just spelling and addition. Eventually, it’ll be calculus. 

So they do their best. Gil leaves him to help with her reading assignments most of the time, knowing that Malcolm really cherishes sharing his love of literature with her, even if a lot of the time nowadays, it involves her reading to him, sounding out new words as they come along. It’s not unusual for Gil to peek into her room to announce dinner and find her curled up in her daddy’s lap, fingers tracing the paragraphs. Their twin smiles never fail to rouse one out of him, too.

Malcolm also helps with history. Maria doesn’t have actual history classes yet, but any time she brings home something in that vein, he’s all over it. Her daddy has always been the kind of person whose head is chock full of random facts on countless topics. He knows all of the names and dates she needs to learn, and more often than not, he teaches her things she doesn’t strictly need to know. She soaks it all up. Her teachers love how eager she is to learn.

Math, on the other hand, is Gil’s domain. Whenever she brings a math sheet home, he sits with her and checks her work, coaxing her through any hiccups with ease. It’s Malcolm’s favorite thing to watch them do together, in fact. Gil pulls out the candy dish if she gets frustrated. He encourages her to figure out the problems with smarties, to see it visually if the mental work stalls her, and if he lets her sneak a few once her worksheet is completely filled out, Malcolm certainly isn’t going to call him out on it. 

Gil isn’t going to call him out for the quiet kisses he gets in return, either. They’re quiet, yes, but not hidden. By the stove, on the couch, after dinner — they take those moments where they can get them. Both of them agree they prefer their little girl to grow up knowing they love each other, seeing the little moments of affection they share. Even if she makes faces sometimes.

“Daddy,” she says tonight, poking him in the side until they break their chaste kiss. “I have to read a chapter.” Looking up at him with eyes so much like Gil’s, she pokes him again. 

Malcolm grins at his husband and gives him another quick kiss. “Let us know when dinner is ready?”

“Of course.” Gil watches their daughter pull her daddy down the hall to her room, thin chapter book in hand. He has a feeling she’ll be ecstatic when they tell her she’ll be getting a new sibling soon, if only because it will mean Malcolm will be home to read with her more often as his bump begins to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's bingo! I do plan on doing an X total for this card, but I've officially finished a row :D
> 
> Thanks again to Kate for my card~ <3


End file.
